


Second Grade

by samfern



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfern/pseuds/samfern
Summary: "Betty and I have been next-door neighbours since we were four. We've always gone to the same school, been in the same class. I remember in the second grade, I was having trouble reading, and my teacher, Mrs. Gribrock, told my mom and dad that I should stay back a year, to get caught up. Betty was so against us not being in the same grade that she took it upon herself to tutor me every single day." "In the second grade?" "Yeah. Anyway, when I passed, thanks to Betty, I kissed her and I asked her to marry me. She was like, 'Oh, little Archie, we're too young. Ask me when we're 18 and I'll say yes.'"





	Second Grade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago so sorry if it's really bad lol

GRADE 12 GRADUATION

Betty and Archie have been dating for a little over a year now, and it's everything they thought it would be. Given that they were best friends before, everything came quite easy. It didn't even feel weird when they started going out on their first few dates. Although they did have to hide it from their two other friends, Jughead and Veronica; they didn't know how the two would take it. When it came out though, everyone was thrilled, especially Kevin. Their entire grade knew that someday they'd end up together, it was inevitable. So here they were, graduation, it seemed sad, but the four friends knew they wouldn't disband. Archie had been planning something for a while, his mom and dad knew, Betty's family knew, Veronica, Jughead and Kevin knew, basically the entire graduating class knew what Archie had planned, even the staff. Since Archie and Betty's last names were at the beginning of the alphabet, they were the first part of their grade to graduate. They were lined outside so the audience couldn't see the students, and the group was talking.

Jasper walked up to Archie and said, "Hey Archie, you ready?" "Keep it down Jasper, you know who could hear you," Archie replied. "Sorry, sorry. But are you?" "Yeah, a little nervous though." "Don't worry, everyone knows the outcome, and it's gonna be good," Jasper said confidently. "I hope so," Archie said with a nervous tone.

Betty comes up to the front of the line to see Archie before they go up and graduate, "Arch! You're one of the first, you ready?" "Well I better be, lets hope I don't face plant." Betty laughed and said, "Don't worry you won't, you'll be fine, I'll see you after we graduate." "I'll come sit next to you once you get back to your seat." Betty started to walk away, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit!" Archie grabbed her arm to stop her, "Hey! Don't I get something Maybe a kiss?" Rolling her eyes and giggling Betty responded, "Fine, I guess." "I love you Betty Cooper!" "I love you Archie Andrews!"

Betty went back to her place and Archie got ready to walk up on stage. There was one lie he told Betty though. She'd see him sooner than she thought she would.

Principle Weatherbee called Betty's name and she came up on the stage to get her diploma, only the principle wasn't there waiting for her; Archie was.

Betty walked up to Archie and he began to speak, "Betty Cooper. I don't know if you recall but in second grade, you tutored me so I wouldn't be held back because you refused for us to be in different grades. And when I passed, thanks to you, I kissed you, and I asked you to marry me. But you, being the realistic person you've always been, even in second grade, told me we were too young, and that I should ask you when we were eighteen and you'd say yes." Archie stopped for a moment and Betty, a little confused said, "Archie..." He went down on one knee and continued, "And it appears that we are both eighteen at this moment. So, Elizabeth Cooper. My best friend. My girlfriend. I am going to follow through with your request, and I'm hoping you'll follow through with your answer. Betty, will you marry me?" Absolutely shocked and over the moon, Betty responds, "Archie Andrews. You never fail to amaze me. Yes! Yes! Of course!"

Everyone cheers and Archie gets up from his knee and hugs Betty and kisses her. He places the ring on her finger and she goes to embrace him again.

Principle Weatherbee interrupts, "Congratulations! Now, I don't mean to ruin this moment, but I believe that Betty, along with her other classmates would like to graduate." "Yes, of course. I'll be by your seat, Betty," Archie says. "Okay, love you." "Love you too."

Archie goes to sit, and Betty graduates. When Betty gets to her seat and sits down she attacks Archie. They two hold onto each other like they haven't seen the other in years. And after Veronica, Jughead and Kevin cross the stage and graduate, they join Betty and Archie at the seats.

"Betty! Oh my god do you know how hard it was to keep this secret," Kevin says excitedly. Veronica agrees, "Oh my god, I know! Kevin and I were dying waiting for this to happen!" "Yeah, hearing the constant chatter and whispering was agonizing, especially when you would walk into a room," Jughead says, complaining just a little, but glad there's no longer a secret. Shocked, Betty says, "You guys knew?!" "Well duh," Veronica says, "the entire graduating class knew, even all the teachers!" "Oh my god Arch. I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me!" Archie responds happily, "Well I wasn't gonna just make it a small thing, you deserve the world, and I thought this would be the perfect way to close out your graduation, your high school experience." "Well you were right, it was perfect. Thank you, babe." "Of course, anything for you." Kevin, too excited for his own good says, "Oh my god, I could just die. Oh my god! The kids! They're gonna be beautiful!" Betty stops Kevin, "Woah, slow down, we're eighteen. We still have college to get through." "Yeah, Betty and I have talked about this before, we're gonna get married after school and have stable jobs and then we'll have kids." A confused Veronica interjects, "Wait if you guys talked about this before, how did you not see this coming, Betty?" "I didn't think Archie was gonna propose right as I was graduating high school, not that I didn't love it, I just expected it to be in our last year of college because of our plan," Betty responds. Archie explains, "And I wanted to do it now, so we had a lot of time to plan and save money for our life together." At the same time Veronica and Kevin say, "Awww!" Betty, completely in awe says, "Aw Arch. You are literally perfect." Jughead speaks again, "Yeah Archie, sounds like you've got a pretty nice life planned out for ya." "Well with Betty, how couldn't I," Archie says. "That's it, that was the moment. Archie Andrews you have killed me, you are too good. I'm so excited for you guys," Kevin expresses yet again.

"Thank you guys! And thank you Archie," Betty says as she turns to Archie, "I know we had a rough ride for a while trying to figure out our feelings, but this is the perfect end to this chapter, and a perfect beginning for the next. I love you, Archibald Andrews." Archie responds, "Wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, Elizabeth Cooper."


End file.
